Alernative World
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: What happens when on of the Charmed Ones gets stuck in a alternative realilty?


Alternative World  
  
Paige wakes up with the sun shinning down on her face. She quickly gets up, and realizes that her head is throbbing. Paige sat back down as she held her head.  
  
"Boy, if I'd known this would have been bad, I'd asked Leo to heal me," Paige muttered as she was rubbing her temple.  
  
Once again she tried getting back up, but quickly got dizzy. She stood in place a few minutes before walking to the bathroom. When she came to the door, she opened it, and it was a bedroom.  
  
"A bedroom?" Paige whispered scratching her head.  
  
Paige quickly shut the door, and walked down the hallway a bit, before coming to another door.  
  
"This better be the bathroom," Paige thought opening the door.  
  
It turns out it was another bedroom.  
  
"Damnit," Paige whispered. "Something isn't right here, or I took a knock on the head."  
  
She crossed the hallway to another door, but that was a linen closet. She opened the door right next to it, and finally made it to the bathroom.  
  
"It's about damn time," Paige said walking in.  
  
She walked over to the medicine cabinet, and grabbed the aspirin as a young dark haired woman entered the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Paige," as she yawned.  
  
Paige quickly turned around to see Prue.  
  
"P-P-PRUE?" Paige asked in confusion.  
  
Am I dreaming? She wondered.  
  
Prue looked at her younger sister like she'd lost it.  
  
"Yes, Paige, it's me. Who'd you think it was?"  
  
"Uh," as Paige was thinking to of what to say. "I wasn't expecting you this early in the morning."  
  
"I get up this early every morning, Paige."  
  
Paige had to quickly respond.  
  
"Oh.Yeah.Right."  
  
What is wrong with this picture? My older sister is alive? Where am I, Paige wonders. Prue looks at her sisters like she's gone nuts. Paige hurries out of the bathroom and downstairs. On the way down she bumps into Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Paige," Phoebe says enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh, Hi," Paige replies.  
  
Boy, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder, Paige thought as she watches Phoebe head the stairs. She shakes her head on continues on her way to the kitchen. As she's walking in she notices Piper sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"Hey Piper," Paige greets her sister.  
  
A sullen Piper replies, "Hi."  
  
Paige wonders why Piper is so sad. She quickly sits down next to Piper.  
  
"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper sighs and begins to cry, "No, nothing can be done."  
  
"Oh honey," as Paige hugs her sister. "Please tell me why you are so sad."  
  
Piper pulls away, looking at Paige with disgust on her face. Paige wants to help, but doesn't really know what to do about her sister.  
  
"God, why do you have to ask me that? You know damn well why I'm like this...I.I.I don't even want to discuss this. I'm off to the club."  
  
Piper suddenly gets up and heads to the door.  
  
"Wait, Piper, I'll go with."  
  
Piper ignored Paige, and headed out the door. She quickly drove away.  
  
"Geez, what the hell is her problem," Paige muttered.  
  
She shrugged it off, and grabbed a cup of coffee. Paige took a drink and suddenly spit her coffee in the sink.  
  
"Agh, this is terrible. Who the hell made this?" Paige asked, as Prue walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, you've tasted this morning coffee," Prue joked. "Piper is in on of her moods."  
  
"Yeah.I saw that." "Do, what I always do, buy my coffee on the way to work," Prue suggested.  
  
"I quit my job, a few months ago," Paige told her.  
  
"You what?" Prue asked annoyed.  
  
"I quit my job... I didn't want to split my focus anymore.I wanted to be able to still help people and do witch craft.Why should this be a big problem?"  
  
"I expected more out of you, Paige.Now both you and Phoebe are out of work."  
  
"C'mon Prue, get off my back. Geez," as Paige shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  
  
Just before Prue could say anything Phoebe walks in the kitchen. She smiles at both of her sisters.  
  
Prue sighs and shakes her head, "I'm leaving. See ya."  
  
"Bye Prue," Phoebe yelled back to her older sister. "What's up with Prue?"  
  
"Oh, she's just mad at me. Something I did pissed her off."  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
Paige sets down her cup in the sink. She then looks into the clock, "I guess I better go into work."  
  
"Yeah, you don't want to be late."  
  
Paige rushed upstairs, leaving Phoebe in the kitchen. Once upstairs, Paige decides that she'd investigate. She knew that something was off. She just didn't know what it was. First she went through each of the rooms. Everything seemed like it was in its place.  
  
"Nothing unusual here or in the other rooms. I guess I'll try this room."  
  
Once inside, she opened the closet and there was no men's clothing in there.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Where are Leo's things?" She wondered. "LEO"  
  
A few minutes later he didn't show up.  
  
"Something is very strange here. What the hell is going on," She repeated herself.  
  
She heard Phoebe coming up the stairs, and she quickly shut the closet door. She walked back to her bedroom and shut the door. Once in, she tired calling for Leo, but nothing happened.  
  
"Come on Leo where the hell are you?"  
  
She waited to hear Phoebe close her bedroom door, and headed back stairs.  
  
"I'm leaving Phoebe," She yelled as she opened and shut the door.  
  
"BYE," Phoebe yelled back.  
  
Paige orbed up to the attic. She thought she'd check the book of shadows out. That was one way to make sure she wasn't crazy. She walked over toward the book, and proceeded to flip throw it, noting that none of the spells that she and her sisters had done where in the book.  
  
"What the hell?? No Source Spell...No Siren Potion.No Shax Spell. No Fury Spell.None of it's here...What's going on?"  
  
She shuts the book door and she notices a box marked LEO. She goes over to check it out and Paige pulls out on of Leo's shirts.  
  
"Oh my god, Leo, must be.dead.How can this be??" as she began to cry.  
  
Paige remembers something that caught her eye while looking in the book. She goes back over to the book to look once more.  
  
"This wasn't in here.Oh my god," she realizes. "Cole must have killed Leo.My sisters must have vanquished him in vengeance."  
  
Paige closed the book once again and orbed downstairs, hoping not to run into Phoebe. She orbed into the main hallway and walked in to the parlor. She plumped down in a big chair, trying to understand everything that had happening. Something then, caught her eye. She got up and walked over to a table with pictures. Paige picked it up.  
  
"Oh, my god," Paige whispered. "It's the picture that grams took before they found out we were witches.Why am I in here?? I didn't know them then??" Paige looked at all the pictures on the table. There were pictures of her when she was a baby, to when she was in grade school.  
  
"This can't be," as Paige began shaking her head. "This can't be."  
  
"This can't be what?" Phoebe asked from behind her.  
  
Paige jumped and dropped the picture. "Oh god, Phoebe, you scared me."  
  
"Why aren't you at work?"  
  
"I-I-I forgot something, and I saw that picture. I forgot all about it," Paige laughed.  
  
"Oh well, have a good day at work...I've got to run to the magic shop, we're out of everything," Phoebe says heading to the hall to grab her purse as she leaves.  
  
"Bye," Paige calls out.  
  
If Leo is gone, who is our whitelighter, she wonders.  
  
"Whitelighter," She calls out, hoping one would appear.  
  
A few minutes later, the blue and white orbs appear in front of her to reveal a woman.  
  
"Did you need something Paige?"  
  
"Yeah, you're name for starters."  
  
The whitelighter looked at Paige wondering if she was ok.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I need to know why the hell I'm here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What is your name?" Paige demanded.  
  
"You know my name is Natalie."  
  
"Nice to meet you Natalie.I have a problem.See, I'm not the Paige you think I am."  
  
"Is this a joke?" as Natalie looks even more confused  
  
"Look, this is no joke. I'm not the Paige you think I am."  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes at Paige.  
  
"If this one of your jokes, Paige, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"HELLO! I'm in trouble now. You're my whitelighter, do your whitelightery duty!"  
  
I don't believe this woman. I miss Leo already, she thought.  
  
"HELLO PAIGE. I don't have time for this .I'm Leaving."  
  
"FINE.LEAVE. YOU'RE NO HELP ANYWAY."  
  
With that, Natalie orbs away.  
  
"I'LL FIND MY OWN DAMN WAY HOME."  
  
"Whoever thought she'd be a good whitelighter was nuts."  
  
****  
  
Later that afternoon, Paige pulled up the cemetery, a place that she went from time to time when she needed to get things off her chest. She gets out of her vw and heads over to her parents grave, sits down and begins to talk about the day that she had, not looking at the headstone.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the terrible day I've been having.I wake up with a headache. See my dead sister. Find Piper despondent and irritated, and Phoebe, she's so.happy. Something that we don't always get to see, because Cole wants her back and she doesn't want anything to do with him.And to top it off, Cole and Leo are dead.I don't know what to do.I know I'm not suppose to be here, but yet it looks just like home.I need help.What do I do," Paige says as she looks up at her parents headstone. "What the hell?? This isn't my parents. This Mabel and Jonas Huston, who died in 1976.I don't understand this."  
  
She quickly stands up quickly, and checks out the graves on the right and the left of her.  
  
"I'm sure this is the spot. I don't understand this."  
  
Paige walks all over the cemetery, only to turn up nothing. Once she realizes that it was hopeless, she run to her car, and drives way. Soon, she found herself park in front of her old house. Paige got out of her car and walked up to the door. She quietly knocked on the door. The door opened, to Paige's surprize, it was her mother.  
  
"Oh my god, mom you're alive," as Paige began to cry.  
  
The women looked at Paige like she was crazy.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any kids."  
  
A man came out from the living room, "Who is it honey?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, honey," She said to her husband. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm not your mother."  
  
The husband opens the door further to reveal himself.  
  
"Daddy," Paige whispers between tears.  
  
"Look, young lady, we're not your parents. We don't have any kids. Please leave at once"  
  
Paige runs back to her car heartbroken, and drives back to the manor.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe pulled up, after being gone all day long; bringing with her all the things she's picked up during the day. She barely turned the knob, and she was inside a dark house. She looked back out at the street to see that Paige's car was home. She wondered where Paige was.  
  
"Paige, a little help, here," She yelled as she turned on the light.  
  
When no one answers, she hulled everything in, dropping three bags at the door, and the other five she carried to the kitchen. Once she's put everything in its place, she goes in search of her sister. As Paige was walking up the stairs, she heard something, she quickly turned around.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Phoebe turned on another light quickly, and noticed that Paige is sitting in a corner. She quickly ran over to her sister's side, and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Paige, please tell me what's the matter?" Phoebe pleaded.  
  
Paige looked up at Phoebe, and quickly moved away.  
  
"Paige, you know I'd never hurt you. I'm your sister. I've known you since you were a baby."  
  
Paige orbed away to her bedroom. Phoebe quickly ran to the phone, and called Prue right away.  
  
"Prue Halliwell," As she greeted the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Prue, there's something wrong with Paige. I'm worried. She's afraid of me and I don't know what to do."  
  
"All right. I'll be home as soon as I can. Call Piper."  
  
"You know Piper, if it's magic's, she ain't gonna want nothing to do with it."  
  
"Just do it Phoebe! If this is about magic, we're gonna need Piper."  
  
With that, Prue and Phoebe hang up the phone. Phoebe quickly dials Piper.  
  
"Club Halliwell," Piper greets over the loud music.  
  
"Piper, you need to come home. We've got an emergency. You need to come home."  
  
"If it's about MAGIC, I don't want nothing to do with it.You know it cost me Leo."  
  
"If it wasn't for magic, you wouldn't have had Leo."  
  
"You don't know that. I'm just so tire of being a witch. I don't want anything to do with it. You hear me! NOTHING!"  
  
"Even if it means losing a sister?"  
  
"Even that?"  
  
"Look Phoebe, if it's her time to go, it's her time to go."  
  
"Damn it Piper! Paige is in trouble. We may need your help, so gets your ass home, or you'll be sorry!"  
  
Piper slammed down the phone. Told her manager to take over and she left. Phoebe ran up to the attic, to consult the trusty book of shadows, but first she stopped by Paige's room.  
  
"Paige, honey. Please open the door," Phoebe says as she knocks.  
  
"Get the hell away from me. You're not my sister," Paige yells.  
  
An upset Phoebe, stepped away from the door, and headed up to the attic. Paige, on the other hand, was in the fetal position, holding on to her legs. Hoping, somehow, someway, her sisters would find out that she was missing, and bring her home.  
  
A little while later, Piper bursts in, and slams the door.  
  
"THIS BETTER BE GOOD," she mutters to herself.  
  
She throws her purse down, and heads upstairs, "Phoebe, where are you at?"  
  
"Up in the attic."  
  
Piper rushes to the attic, dreading the magic, but she knew Phoebe was right all along. She didn't want to lose a sister, because after losing Leo, she was lost, and who knew what that would do to her.  
  
"Find anything," as Piper enters the attic.  
  
"No, nothing. I don't know what the problem is.She won't talk to me."  
  
"Maybe I can talk to her," Piper offered.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper shocked; she's never wants to talk about anything.  
  
"Yes, I know that look. I'm worried about her, and I don't know what it would do to me, if I a lost sister. Please just let me do this."  
  
Phoebe shook her head in agreement. She knew that it just might work, if Piper talked to her. The downstairs door slammed.  
  
"I'm home," Prue yelled up, as she was hurrying up the stairs.  
  
"WE'RE IN THE ATTIC," Phoebe yelled.  
  
Once in the attic, Prue sees that Piper's there also. She wasn't sure if Piper would bother showing up.  
  
"I'm glad you're hear," Prue said to Piper.  
  
"Me to," Piper says with a smile.  
  
"Where's Paige?"  
  
"In her room," Piper began. "I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe I can help some."  
  
Prue was a bit surprized, but didn't let on that she was. Phoebe and Prue watched as their sister heads down to Paige's room. She knocks on the door lightly.  
  
"Paige, please open the door. I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Please, I'd like to help you."  
  
Come on Paige, please, she thought.  
  
"You're not my sister. Please leave me alone."  
  
Piper didn't know what else to do, so she raised her hands and flicked them at the door. The door knob blew up, and the door swung open. Paige quickly gets off the bed and into a corner. So scared, she didn't understand anymore what was happening to her.  
  
"Please don't hurt me."  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. Please I just want to talk, and I didn't want to talk to the door."  
  
Piper slowly comes toward Paige, and she realizes that Piper isn't going to her. She holds out her hands as Piper pulls her to her feet. The sisters walk over to the bed.  
  
"Ok, now tell me what I can do."  
  
Paige looks at Piper, scared, unsure of what she should say.  
  
"It's ok, honey. I can help you, if only you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"O-o-o-ok," Paige stutters. "T-T-This i-is h-hard f-for m-me t-to s-say."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
Paige looks down at her hands.  
  
"I-I-I think, I-I k-know that I-I'm n-not s-supposed to be here."  
  
"Why aren't you supposed to be here?"  
  
Paige looks into Piper's eyes, and she could see that Paige was scared and in pain. She then realizes that she know that feeling all to well, and doesn't ever want her sisters to feel that kind of pain. Paige takes a deep breath, before telling Piper everything.  
  
"I don't know how I got here, but I wake up this morning, and everything is different. For starters, I find out my big sister is alive and well, and I never even met her.Our mother gave me up for adoption when I was born.I'm supposed to have grown up here. I don't understand this.Then I find out that Cole and Leo are dead and we have this idiot whitelighter, Natalie.I tried to explain to her of what was happening, and she thought I was playing a joke.I'm not. This is serious. I can't explain it.I checked the book, but there's things in there, that I've never seen before."  
  
"Paige, you have to realize, this does sound a little ridiculous."  
  
"I figured you wouldn't believe me. I don't know how I can show you that I'm not your Paige. Please believe me."  
  
"I don't know what to say, Paige," as Piper gets up, and paces. "I mean this sound really ridiculous."  
  
"I know it does. Believe me, I know."  
  
Piper walks over to the door, and yells up to Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe."  
  
The girls enter Paige's bedroom.  
  
"Is she ok?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"This has to be one of her jokes," Piper says pacing.  
  
Paige gets up off the bad, and stops Piper.  
  
"Piper, I know that you think it's a joke, but it's true... I'd never lie to you." Prue got a little upset because no one was explaining why Paige was acting the way she was, and now she's not.  
  
"Will someone please let me in on this," Prue demanded.  
  
Paige and Piper looked at Prue and Phoebe, who are looking at their sisters wondering why they just don't come out and saw what ever is going on with Paige.  
  
"She says, that she's not our Paige, and that she never grew up with us. She was adopted. Yada, yada, yada," Piper says sarcastically.  
  
"Piper," Prue said through her teeth.  
  
"There's more Prue. She says you're dead."  
  
"What? How could I be dead?? I'm alive and well. Standing in front of you."  
  
Phoebe realizes that something is right. She grabbed Prue's hand and dragged her into the hallway.  
  
"Phoebe. What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Prue, don't you see, that isn't Paige. What if she could really be a demon or a warlock pretending to be Paige?"  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Well."  
  
"You know, you might have something there Phoebe, but how would we tell?"  
  
Just then a demon materializes in front of them, knocking them on their ass. Piper and Paige notice that the demon in the hallway.  
  
"Prue. Phoebe," Paige yelled.  
  
Piper reluctantly froze the demon and they run to the hallway to help Phoebe and Prue up off the floor.  
  
"OW," Phoebe and Prue both say rubbing their bottom.  
  
Piper tried blowing up the demon, but her powers weren't strong enough to use against him.  
  
"Maybe there's a spell in the book of shadows," Paige suggested.  
  
"There's not enough time to get the book," Piper said, in a monotone voice.  
  
"Sure, there is," Paige said. "BOOK OF SHADOWS."  
  
The book materializes in Paige's hand, as Prue, Piper and Phoebe look on realizing that wasn't there sister, but then again it was. They were confused, but believe that she was good. Paige quickly opens the book, and flips through the pages, until she comes across the demon.  
  
"Rohr, that's a strange name for a demon," Paige jokes.  
  
"No time for jokes, what do we need to stop him?"  
  
"Oh," Paige begins skimming. "Ah, a Power of Four Spell."  
  
"NO WAY. I"M NOT DOING IT. DON'T ASK ME TO," Piper hesitated walking away.  
  
"Why doesn't she want to use magic?"  
  
"Because that's how Leo died," Prue said solemnly.  
  
"Ah," Paige whispered. "What powers do you two have?"  
  
"I have Telekinesis, astral projection, which I can also use my powers while in mode. Plus I have pychokenesis," Prue says. "But that's also relatively new."  
  
"I have my premonitions and I just got a new power, pyrogenisum," Phoebe began, "but the pyrogenisum is new, so I don't know how well it would work."  
  
"Piper can freeze, explode, and a force field."  
  
Paige shook her head as she took all the information in.  
  
"I may have a spell that might work, that we don't need Piper for, if I can just remember it. You two fend him off with your powers, and I'll try to come up with that spell."  
  
"The freeze will wear off soon," Piper said from the other end of the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, we'll need to put the book back," Paige suggested as she trying to remember the spell.  
  
Prue took book, and astral projected into the attic, and place the book on the pedestal. Quickly she was back in her own body. The girls stepped back; Piper was already long gone when the freeze wears off. Prue and Phoebe were inside the door way to their bedrooms, and Paige was in her room, trying to remember the spell.  
  
"Come on Paige, remember the source spell."  
  
While she was trying to remember, the demon had unfroze, and Prue and Phoebe were fighting him off with their powers. They powers affected him as in to slow him down, but it didn't stop him.  
  
"This thing is more powerful that Belthazor," Prue thought.  
  
Phoebe looked intently at the demon and started his arm on fire, but the demon blew cold air on that.  
  
"Where's Piper when you need her," Phoebe joked.  
  
Paige remembers the spell, writes down quickly and hoped that it would work. She forgot to remove the Prudence in the spell, so she quickly erased it and then runs out into the hallway near where Phoebe and Prue are, and they began to recite the spell:  
  
Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace. Halliwell Witches Stand Strong beside us Vanquish this evil from Time and Space  
  
The spell was so strong that the demon just disappeared into thin air. No smoke, no nothing. Prue and Phoebe was surprized at how strong the spell was. They thought that it would come in handy, so they went to the attic to add it to the book. As they were adding it, Natalie orbs in.  
  
"Why didn't you call me for help?" Natalie asked.  
  
"We just didn't need your help!" Paige shot back.  
  
"HOW RUDE," Natalie said  
  
"What's rude is how you didn't believe her, when she did go for help," Phoebe said, pointed to Paige.  
  
"What? You believe that?"  
  
"She's proved it. Now how do we send her back to her time."  
  
"Now figure out how to get me home, Damn it," Paige yelled.  
  
Natalie orbed out with a disgusted look.  
  
"What was her problem?" Paige joked.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Paige wakes up to the sun shinning on her face. She looks to the clock, and rushes to get ready. On her way to the bathroom, she notices that it's not in the right place, and searches for the right door. She doesn't think anything of it.  
  
"This is weird," she thought as she shrugs. "Maybe I sleep to hard and to long."  
  
She finally finds the bathroom, and Leo walks by.  
  
"Hey, Paige," Leo said with a smile, as he was walking down the hallway to his bedroom.  
  
"Leo?" Paige said under her breath.  
  
She watches Leo walk by as she's trying to open the door. When she finally gets the door open, she shuts to the quickly  
  
"Oh, my god. Am I seeing things? No, NO it can't be Leo. He's dead.Ok, Paige get it together. You're seeing things.You must have hit your head the night before like your sisters said."  
  
Half an hour later, Paige was ready, and heads downstairs to get a cup of coffee. On her way to the kitchen, she bumps into Phoebe on the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Sis, why are you going??" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Phoebe, you know I always go to work at this time, everyday," Paige says with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Honey, you must have taken a harder knock on the head than you thought yesterday. Don't you remember; you quit your job some time ago?"  
  
"What? I did? When did this happen?" Paige asked in confusion.  
  
Phoebe shook her head with a smile, "Yeah, you did. You wanted to keep your focus on your craft."  
  
Man, Phoebe must be even loopier then I realized, Paige thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, I must forgotten, or hit my head to hard like you said."  
  
"Maybe Leo, can heal that after all."  
  
"Maybe," Paige says, heading to the kitchen.  
  
She stops in the dinning room. "Wait a minute, Leo's dead. How can that possible be? I thought Natalie was our whitelighter."  
  
She shakes her head, as Phoebe's yelling back to her.  
  
"I hope you feel better," as Phoebe hurries upstairs to get something before she leaves for work.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, Paige is shocked to see Piper in a good mood, and cooking.  
  
"What is this I see," Paige asked in shock.  
  
Piper never cooks, and is never this happy. I wonder what is up with that, Paige wondered.  
  
"Paige, you know I cook breakfast for everyone in the morning. It's no different then when I cook dinner in the evening.I guess you took a harder knock on your noggin," Piper said, sarcastically.  
  
Now, I know something is different, but I can't put my finger on it. What is up with my sisters? She wondered.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry.So, where's Prue at? Did she leave early for work this morning?"  
  
"Paige, that's not funny.You know that Prue can't go to work. She can't do anything. She's gone.She's.d-d-dead.Paige, you know that. Why would you ask that?" Piper asked as she began to cry.  
  
Paige quickly falls into a chair. She'd never heard such a thing before and begins to cry.  
  
"Prue's d-d-dead?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, for 2 years," as Piper stopped what she was doing, and ran out of the kitchen pasted Phoebe, who was entering.  
  
"Pi.per," Phoebe said as Piper was running by.  
  
Phoebe notices Paige slumped over onto the table, and noticed that she was crying. She quickly ran to Paige's side.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter? Why did Piper run off crying?"  
  
Paige lifted her head, and in between sobs she says, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"What didn't you know?"  
  
"I didn't know that.that.Prue died 2 years ago."  
  
Phoebe looks at Paige, wondering what's wrong with this picture, as she not sure of what to say, but knew that she had to be honest with Paige.  
  
"Um, Paige honey, you were at the funeral.That's how we met you.You came to us, and we saved you."  
  
"I what? I didn't grow up with you?" Paige asked in confusion.  
  
"No honey, you were adopted. Mom and Sam didn't want you to be in danger. They wanted you to grow up normal and happy...They never dreamed that you'd ever find out, or that Prue would have died.It was just so sudden," Phoebe said, with a tear coming down her face.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. It must be the knock on my head," as Paige was getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.  
  
What am I going to tell her, Paige wondered. "Um, I guess I'm just going to back upstairs, and rest."  
  
"Ok honey.I wanna check on Piper, so I'll go with you."  
  
***  
  
Phoebe knocked on Piper's door, as she watches Paige head to her room, and shut the door quickly. Piper slowly gets up and opens the door. Phoebe just holds her as Piper cries.  
  
"I know it hurts."  
  
"I didn't expect that it would still be a raw for me."  
  
"It's ok. We lost a sister. I don't think we'll ever get over it. We just.try to go along with our lives.Come here, let's sit down on the bed.I think we need to talk about Paige."  
  
Piper and Phoebe sat down on the bed, and Piper dried her tears, while an unseen Cole watched, like a peeping tom.  
  
"I genuinely think that there's more wrong with Paige, then Paige realizes."  
  
"How to do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Like a premonition that's trying to get out."  
  
"Well now that you mention it, Paige does seem like a whole other Paige. I mean she was surprized that I was cooking. She acted like I never cook anymore."  
  
"Maybe Paige is possessed," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Could be. When I was possessed, the spirit didn't know anything about you, Prue or even Leo."  
  
"Only one way to find out.Book of Shadows."  
  
Phoebe and Piper headed to the attic to check on the book, while Paige was in her room thinking about her talk with her sisters.  
  
"Something is really wrong here. I can't explain it, but it's like I don't belong here."  
  
As she was thinking out load, she had a bad feeling, a feeling like someone was watching her, but she didn't want to let on that she knew anything. Suddenly Cole emerged from in the corner, thinking that he could kill or injure Paige enough so that Phoebe and Piper would react quickly to vanquish him. He was surprized when she went missing, but he could still feel that was she in the room.  
  
"Come out. Come out, where ever you are witch."  
  
She suddenly realized she knew that voice. Paige didn't understand how she could see Leo, and now Cole. She suddenly emerges right in front of him.  
  
"Nice to see you once again, Belthazor."  
  
"I haven't been Belthazor in along time."  
  
Paige quickly stepped back. He believed that this Paige was the dimension that he plucked her from. Little did he know, this Paige had deflection, and whatever he put her through, would deflect his powers away! He through an energy ball, but she deflected it back onto him. He tried again and again, and each power he used, weakened him, until he had to finally leave. She didn't want to stick around to see where he'd end up next, so she orbed up to the attic, where her sisters were. Piper and Phoebe were shocked to see Paige orb up to the attic.  
  
"Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sorry, Belthazor just attacked me."  
  
"Ok, Cole just attacked?" Phoebe wondered. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, I deflected his powers."  
  
"How is that possible? You don't even have deflection." Piper asked.  
  
"Of course," Phoebe said snapping her fingers. "Cole is behind this."  
  
"You think Cole is behind every demon attack," Piper says slapped her sisters arm.  
  
"Well, Piper, she's got a point," Paige agreed. "I mean he just tried to attack me, and he seemed genuinely surprized that I had the powers that I had."  
  
Before anyone else could explain, Leo orbed in next to Paige.  
  
"Hi Honey," Piper greeted her husband.  
  
Paige looked scared, and quickly steps away from Leo.  
  
"What's he doing here? I thought he was dead?"  
  
"Calm down Paige. I realize that Leo in your dimension is dead. So it's a little strange seeing me."  
  
"Dimension," Phoebe and Piper say in unison.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not your Paige. I'm not your sister and like Phoebe was saying, Cole is behind this."  
  
"Ok, let's get back to those powers??? I always figured that in each dimension our powers would be the same," Piper thought.  
  
"My sisters don't have exactly the same powers as you two. Prue has."  
  
Before she could get any further Piper and Phoebe cut her off, "Prue is a live?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Oh," was all Piper and Phoebe could muster up.  
  
Paige continued on, "Prue has Telekinesis, astral projection, and she can use her that while in AP mode.And almost a year ago she received another power, psychokenesis. It's also been referred to as psychogenesis. I'm not sure what the actual pronunciation.Anyway, Piper has the molecule thing, plus a force field.Phoebe has premonitions and pyrogenism, but she hasn't exactly learned how to use it. It just basically goes off when she gets frustrated."  
  
"I know how that is," Piper joked.  
  
Believe me, I really know how that is, she thought.  
  
"She set the house on fire a few times. Especially grams' rugs."  
  
"Oh no, not grams' rugs," Piper moaned.  
  
Leo gave Piper a look of not now, that's not important. She whispered, Ok, ok," to her husband  
  
"Now that we've got that out of the way, how do you plan on vanquishing Cole?" Leo asked.  
  
"Good question," Phoebe jumped in.  
  
He's gone way too far over the edge. He's got to be stopped, she thought.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Leo looked at Phoebe who seemed a little to eager to be vanquishing her ex husband. Leo then turned to Paige, "How did you vanquish Cole?"  
  
"We just used the spells in the book."  
  
"We're going to need something a hell of a lot stronger then those spells," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to need the power of seven," Piper said jokingly.  
  
They quickly looked at Piper and smiled.  
  
"What?? What??" She replied not realizing what she had said.  
  
"You're brilliant, honey," Leo said with a smile.  
  
With a confused looked on her face Piper says, "I am? What did I say?"  
  
"Don't you, you said we'll need the power of seven, well 8, if you count the baby," Phoebe said.  
  
"Baby?" Paige questioned excitedly. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, I am 5 months along," Piper smiled.  
  
Paige hugged Piper, "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Isn't Piper pregnant?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, Leo died a few months before they were married."  
  
Leo and Piper looked at each other and grabbed each others hands.  
  
"I'm glad you're still with us," Piper said, as she kissed her husband.  
  
"Me too," Leo said kissing her back.  
  
"Ok, enough of this lovey dovey stuff," Phoebe says playfully. "We're going to need to vanquish Cole, and we've got to find away to bring the other us here to do it."  
  
**** Chapter 3-  
  
About an hour later, Natalie orbed to the solarium where the girls had been camped out looking over the book of shadows. Paige was the first to notice Paige orbing.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Paige asks.  
  
"No, unfortunately they don't know a thing," Natalie says with a straight face.  
  
"They never seem to know what's going on," Piper blurted out, jokingly. "With an attitude like that, you'll never get any where," Natalie quickly responded.  
  
Phoebe was visibly quickly getting frustrated, "There's nothing in the book." She quickly slammed the book shut.  
  
"Phoebe calm down, we'll figure something out," Prue thought.  
  
"I know. I'm just worried about Paige. That's all," as Phoebe shed a tear.  
  
"Don't worry, my sisters are taking good care of her," Paige believed.  
  
The girls rushed over to Phoebe's side, and comforted her.  
  
"It's all right," Prue said with a sympathetic touch. "Paige will be back."  
  
"Besides, I'm right here," Paige joked as her sisters of this dimension began to laugh.  
  
Phoebe began to calm down and realize that Paige was right there, even if it wasn't her sister, she was there.  
  
*** Back in the attic with Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are discussing a way to get ride of Cole.  
  
"What do we need?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"If Paige was here." Piper began and cut off before she realized that she was actually right there in the attic with her.  
  
"Hello, I'm right here," Paige announced.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry honey," Piper thought as she began to cry. "It's just that I'm really worried. She's never been through this before."  
  
"If she's anything like me, she'll be ok," Paige believed. "It's scary at first, but after awhile, you get used to it."  
  
"You said it," Phoebe joked.  
  
"What would Paige have done?" Paige asked.  
  
"She had worked on a vanquishing potion for Cole, but it didn't work.He was to invincible," Piper said as she remembers that day like it had been yesterday. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Phoebe believed. "What if we tried stripping his powers away? Making him human once again? Then send him somewhere, where he can't hurt anyone?"  
  
The room was silent. It was something that they never had thought of before. Would it even work??? Could they even send a part of their family away like that, even if he was evil?? Not to mention Phoebe's ex-husband. Phoebe wanted to move on with her life, and was ready to let go of him. They all wanted to move on be done with Cole for good.  
  
"That just might work," as Leo broke the silence.  
  
The sisters looked at Leo, wondering if he could be right. Leo knows it was the only way to rid Cole of their lives.  
  
"Will it," Phoebe asked, scared.  
  
"I believe so," Leo said with a straight face.  
  
"What do we need to get the potion started?"  
  
Piper walked over to the book of shadows, and began flipping through the pages of the antique book. She quickly found what she was searching for.  
  
"Here it is," She said, as everyone gathering around her.  
  
Piper began thinking of the blood that they used, and she realized that they didn't have it any more. What little they had, they used it in the potion.  
  
"Damn," Piper blurted out. "I think that we used the last of Cole's blood in the last potion."  
  
"Perhaps.I should go get some more," Phoebe wondered.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous," Leo said cautiously.  
  
"It's the only way, Leo. It'll have to be," Phoebe proclaimed, hoping she was right.  
  
Phoebe left the room to head to Cole penthouse while her family watched and that everything would work out they way they hope it would. They began to work on the potion.  
  
*** Phoebe entered into the elevator of Cole's building. She didn't know how she'd get his blood. She took out a knife from her purse. Looked it over once over.  
  
"It's going to end," She said as she realizes that the doors would be opening.  
  
A few minutes later the doors opened to Cole's penthouse, the home that she shared with him for a short period of time. It was a time that she'd rather forget. She hesitated coming out of the elevator. What am I doing, Phoebe asked herself. I can't. No I can't.  
  
"Come on Phoebe. You've got to do this," Phoebe told herself.  
  
She finally let go of the handles and walked out of the elevator.  
  
"COLE," Phoebe yelled to him. "Get your ass out here."  
  
Cole stopped what he was doing once he recognized the voice coming from the foyer.  
  
"PHOEBE?" Cole asked confused, walking to the foyer. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He hoped that she hadn't figured out what he'd done. He knew it was possible that's why she was there. To confront him for what he had done. How could she figure out he wondered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her once again.  
  
"What am I doing here? What am I doing her," she repeated over again as she held the knife at her side. "You know exactly why I'm here, you bastard. How could you do this to us once again? Time and time again you keep doing this to us. You caused me to lose my sister, because I was too stupid to realize that they were right about you all along. I should have known you to be the piece of crap you are. I'm tired of you. I'm tired this love I feel for you. It's over. I can't love you anymore. I've got to move on. You need to move on as well. You've hurt me over and over again. It's gonna stop now. It'll stop with you!!"  
  
"Phoebe," Cole said shocked. "I-I-I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't know it, until this very moment," Phoebe said sharply, cutting deeply into his arm.  
  
"What the hell? Why did you to this to me Phoebe?" Cole asked, knowing the realize reason.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said an angry Phoebe, as she headed to the elevator. She pushed the button to the garage floor.  
  
Cole ran after her. She quickly pushes the button to close the door.  
  
"PHOEBE," Cole said as the door closed.  
  
He watched as his arm quickly healed. He knew it was just a matter of time when she'd save his life.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe slammed the door to the old Victorian house she lived in with her sisters and Leo.  
  
"I'm back. I got the blood," She yelled.  
  
"Ok, we're up in the attic," Piper yelled as Phoebe rushed up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe walked in to the attic still holding the blood stained knife. She was clutching it so hard; she didn't realize that she was drawing blood with her own finger nails. Piper noticed the blood dripping off her hand, she quickly ran over to Phoebe with towel in hand.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said worriedly. Are you ok?"  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything right away as she was white as a ghost. She'd said some things to Cole that even she didn't realize that was bottling up inside her all this time.  
  
"Leo," Piper motioned for Leo to heal Phoebe. "Phoebe, give me the knife, and Leo can heal you."  
  
Phoebe looked down at her hand and seen her blood, she quickly released to Piper, and quickly brought her hand up to her face. It scared her. She'd never been that scared before. As she was looking at her hand, she began to tremble. Leo helped her to a chair. He brought her hand down and placed his hand above hers. A bright white light eminated from his hand, and soon the blood started to disappear until it was all healed.  
  
"What happened," Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"It was quick. I distracted him long enough, and I sliced him arm deeply," Phoebe said, as she remember the horrible scene.  
  
"You didn't."Piper trailed off.  
  
"No, no, no, it wasn't anything like that. I just.I just gave him a piece of my mind.It shocked him as me."  
  
Piper handed the knife off to Paige. She began to take a sample of his blood off the knife for the potion. It quickly blew up and started to smoke.  
  
"I guess it's ready," Paige said fanning the smoke from her face.  
  
She quickly poured it into a vial.  
  
"Let's just hope that this stuff is as strong as I hope it to be," Paige thought.  
  
"The next step is for Phoebe to work her magic," Piper said referring to Phoebe's premonition.  
  
Phoebe quickly got up and walked over to Paige.  
  
"Are you ready," Paige asked her.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Phoebe believed, hoping that this would work.  
  
Phoebe placed her hand in Paige's hand, as she began to think about her sister Paige and her alternative self. Suddenly it began to work. She squeezed Paige's hand. Phoebe saw a portal as if she was flying. It was more power than she could handle, but she knew this was the only way. She slowly emerged from the tunnel. She saw herself in the solarium with Piper, Paige, Prue, and Natalie.  
  
"Prue," she said out loud, which got the attention of Piper and Leo.  
  
Phoebe flew into alternative self as Phoebe fainted, everyone went to her side. A few minutes later, she awoke.  
  
"Are you ok?" Prue asked frantically.  
  
Phoebe stood up looking around.  
  
"Oh my god, Prue," Phoebe said as she thought of the last time she seen her.  
  
Prue helped Phoebe to her feat, as Phoebe regained her thoughts. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"This is really going to sound strange, but I'm not your Phoebe. I'm Phoebe from an alternative universe," Phoebe said.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Piper said, not realizing that Paige was from that alternative universe. She looked at Paige and quickly realized that Phoebe was telling the truth.  
  
"Paige," as Phoebe noticed Paige.  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm taping into my advancement power. I don't know how long I can do this for. So I'll get right to the point. Cole did this. We've got a potion to strip him of his powers, and we need a spell, but we can't do that without all of you. It's a power of 8 spell."  
  
"Cole? He's alive," Prue asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"Power of 8?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe began. "The baby. My sister's."  
  
"I guess we can write a spell," Prue gathered.  
  
"We don't have much time. Once Cole realizes what we're up to, he'll come for us. So write the spell as soon as possible," Phoebe said as she began to fade. "Hurry please, I've got to go."  
  
"PHOEBE," Paige yelled.  
  
As soon as she felt herself lift away, Phoebe was back in her own body.  
  
"Oh, my god, that was unreal. I can't explain it."  
  
"What about Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's alive."  
  
"Alive? I didn't really believe it," Piper said shocked.  
  
"We can worry about that later," Paige chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Piper agreed.  
  
***  
  
Alternative Phoebe fell to the floor, within a few minutes she was a wake.  
  
"What happened?" She wondered.  
  
"You really don't know what happened?" Prue asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Here it is in a nutshell, Cole is behind me being here. My sister used her advancement power to bring herself here, and we've got to write a spell to bring us there, and then we'll use a power of 8 spell to send him to some alternative universe, where he won't hurt anyone. He's just too powerful to vanquish."  
  
Phoebe was visibly shocked at what she heard. She knew he was evil, but to purposely send Paige to another reality was cold. Something's not right here, she thought.  
  
"Something's not right about this," Phoebe believed. "If the Cole is like Cole in this dimension.Oh my god, he wants us to kill him."  
  
"What?" Prue asked. "No, he's not that stupid."  
  
"No, it's not a question of stupidity; it's a question of wanting to end it all. Cole knew by killing Leo, would have us seeking revenge on him. It's the same thing over again. He wants to die. It's the only way for them to move on."  
  
"Well, let's get to it," Piper said, taking charge.  
  
For Leo, she thought.  
  
Phoebe quickly sat down at the table and began to write a spell. She quickly scribbled something out on a pad of paper.  
  
"Here, I got something," Phoebe quickly got up. She showed it to her sisters.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Natalie asked.  
  
"No, but it's something that we've got to do," Prue responded.  
  
They quickly recited the spell out loud: "Bring us to our other selves To help protect the ones in need"  
  
The wind began to pick up and it quickly sucked Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige into a vortex. The sister flew down a tunnel until they finally were dumped on the attic floor.  
  
"Ow," the sisters complained as they got up rubbing their behinds.  
  
They were quickly faced to face with their alternative selves. It was something that they'd never dreamed would happen.  
  
"Holy Sh." said both Piper's were quickly stopped when the Phoebe's clamped the Piper's mouths shut with their hands.  
  
"PIPER," both Phoebe yelled.  
  
Alternative Piper and Piper were stunned. They never expected to be face to face with themselves. No one knew what to think. Alternative Piper notices a familiar face on near the book of shadows. She quickly walks over to the book of shadows.  
  
"OH MY GOD, he's alive.You're alive!!!" Alternative Piper said, as she caressed Leo's face. "I had no idea that I'd be seeing you here."  
  
A tear ran down her face, and she quickly pulled him into a hug. Leo looked back at Piper, his wife, not knowing what he should do. She gestured to him to let him know it was ok to do and he quickly reciprocated Alternative Piper's hug. She quickly pulled away and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I knew that I'd see you one day," she hugged him once again.  
  
Alternative Piper quickly realized that she was here to do her charmed duty, and this wasn't her Leo; she quickly pulled away and turned around.  
  
"Let's get the show on the road," Alternative Piper said, wiping the tears away.  
  
Piper walked over to Alternative Piper, and took her to the side. Hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's ok, Piper. I do understand," Piper began. "I lost Leo too."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He was shot with a darklighter arrow.It was at that time that I realized that I loved him, and that's what brought him back.My love."  
  
"That's really sweet, but I don't have my Leo, the love of my life.I have a life time till I'll see him."  
  
"But it'll be worth it, just to see him after all that time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Alright then," Piper turned towards everyone. "We got a spell ready?"  
  
"No, I'll write one," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll help too," Alternative Phoebe offered.  
  
The two Phoebe's went to the table, and quickly wrote their spell. The Paige's collaborated on the potions to make sure everyone was in place; to make sure it was lethal enough to take the powers away from him, and send him to a world where he will never be able to hurt a soul. Prue paced back and forth, hoping that things would work out. After awhile, the two Phoebe's, quickly got up.  
  
"GOT IT," They yelled.  
  
"Good," Prue said firmly. "Cole will probably be here soon."  
  
*** Cole materialized out of his apartment to the Halliwell manor attic. The girls were a little stunned, but were ready for him.  
  
"I never expected this!! It'll make it much easier for you to vanquish me.Go on, you can begin."  
  
"Yeah, well, we never expected you to go this far," Phoebe spat back.  
  
Paige threw the vial at Cole's feet. It blew up and smoke surrounded him. He began screaming in agony. The 7 held hands as Piper held Phoebe and Paige's hands to her stomach as they started chanting the spell that the Phoebe's wrote,  
"We can all upon the ancient powers of black and white Take this evil being from his powers, Take the being to a place he can no longer harm, Make the powers vanish into thin air."  
  
The wind began to pick up, flames shot out knocking the women to the floor. They could barely see what was happening around them. With Cole still screaming, he called out to Phoebe.  
  
"THANK YOU! YOU'VE RELEASED ME.I LOVE YOU, AND I ALWAYS WILL."  
  
He screamed one last time as the fire died down, Cole was gone. Phoebe quickly got up when she realized the spell didn't send him away, it vanquished him. As much as she wanted Cole gone, she didn't realize that the spell would work that way. She thought that they'd place him into another dimension. She began to cry.  
  
"It's ok, Pheebs," Piper said, holding her.  
  
"We're all ok now, because Cole is gone," Paige says hugged Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"I agree," Leo said. "It's all over."  
  
"Um, not so fast," Prue broke in." We've got to go home."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Phoebe said drying her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Piper began, "For all your help."  
  
"We were glad to have helped," Prue held.  
  
"Ok, you ready?  
  
"Yeah!" Paige said. I'm ready to go home!"  
  
Phoebe began the spell,  
  
"I call upon the powers, Return what is not of this dimension."  
  
A portal opened up and sucked Prue, Piper and Paige into it. Phoebe realized that she didn't want them to remember what had happened, because of Cole. She quickly thought of a spell.  
  
"And, remove their memories of this day."  
  
Soon they were back where they belonged as if nothing ever happened. Phoebe left the attic shortly after. She had to get out of there. Phoebe wanted to forget this day. She never wanted to go back into the attic. She soon found herself at the mausoleum where she and Cole used to meet up.  
  
"Cole, I love you and I always will.Our relationship was doomed, and you knew it.How can a witch and demon be together??? It just wasn't ever meant to be. I understand that now. I hope you do too!"  
  
Phoebe smiled and wiped the tears from her face. She was ready to move on with her life. She and her sisters were destined to vanquish the evil in the world. Phoebe left the mausoleum for good. Never to return there again!! 


End file.
